DK-PS No. 155,697 discloses a method of processing chopsticks produced in coherent pairs, the pairs being coherent only for a short distance along abutting surfaces. When the chopsticks are to be used, the user merely breaks the coherent portion. During processing, the chopsticks are continuously advanced through a processing apparatus along a track, the chopsticks being centrally aligned in the track while they pass one or more processing implements. The centering is ensured by means of identical centering rolls operating from their respective side of the plane of symmetry of the chopsticks. The centering rolls are biased by a spring tension. The processing implements for processing the edges of the articles along the oblique surfaces are associated with centering rolls, and accordingly they follow the movement of these centering rolls along the oblique surfaces of the articles in a direction away from their plane of symmetry during the passage of the articles.